Pelo que lutar?
by Margarida
Summary: Todos nós temos motivos para lutar... Os meus? leiam a fic e descubram... Presente de aniversário para a Kalíope!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Tirem o "zóio" que o Shura é meu!).

Presente! Mais do que ganhar, eu gosto de dar presentes... E este é muito especial porque se trata de uma homenagem a uma das pessoas mais importantes que tenho na vida...

Seu aniversário é nesta terça, dia 14, e eu não poderia nunca deixar passar em branco... Juliana, codinome Kalíope, espero que goste do que preparei para você e vê se não vai chorara quando chegar às notas finais!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Pelo que lutar?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Jurei mentiras e sigo sozinho, assumo os pecados**

**Os ventos do norte não movem moinhos**

**E o que me resta é só um gemido**

**Minha vida, meus mortos, meus caminhos tortos,**

**Meu sangue latino, minha alma cativa**

Por que é tão difícil assim acreditar em sua inocência? Por que duvidaria de sua honra e decência? Simplesmente porque antes de serem amigos, são cavaleiros...

Cavaleiros de Atena, a deusa a quem deveriam servir e proteger com suas próprias vidas se necessário... Princípios sólidos de justiça e dever que aprendeu com ele, o irmão que seu destino colocou à sua frente e que seu coração aceitou sem pestanejar...

Então por que ele o traiu assim, de uma maneira tão suja e ordinária?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Corria pela encosta, com o pequeno bebê nos braços... Precisava chegar à saída antes que alguém aparecesse, pronto a dar cabo de uma sentença que sabia ser de morte.

Traidor... Assim seria conhecido por toda eternidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Observou-o seguir pela encosta, carregando algo nos braços. Cerrou os punhos pesadamente, tentando esvaziar sua mente de todo pensamento que pudesse impedí-lo de continuar. Suspirou, era hora de se revelar ao traidor.

Saltou para o caminho de pedras bem à sua frente e o encarou, pronto para atacar ao menor sinal de movimento. Diabos, por que não via a sombra da maldade nos olhos do outro?

Não podia hesitar, não podia fraquejar. Aquele que um dia chamou de irmão tinha de morrer e seria por suas mãos.

Ergueu o braço direito, a lâmina que repousava ali brilhou ao ser banhada com a luz da lua. Uma vez mais, ela seria usada para matar. Mesmo que fosse justamente ele a vítima...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Voltou à sua casa, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em encher seus olhos negros... Estava tudo acabado, o traidor já era morto. E a lâmina de sua espada sagrada estaria para sempre manchada com o sangue de alguém que um dia admirou e quis ser igual...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O que será que ele lhe diria se fosse vivo agora e o visse naquela situação? Ele, que um dia em nome de Atena, tirou-lhe a vida? Suspirou pesadamente, o que o destino havia lhe reservado chegava a ser irônico...

Um dia acreditou que ele era o traidor. Que ele havia tentado matar Atena. E agora era a si que deveria dar o castigo por tal feito.

A cabeça de Atena era sua missão.

O que ele faria em seu lugar? O que ele lhe diria?

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aioros?

-O que foi, Shura?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Já fez... Mas tem direito a outra!

-Sem graça... – o menino sorriu – Mas me diz uma coisa... Por que nós lutamos?

-Por Atena... Pela humanidade... Mas esses são motivos que todo cavaleiro pode citar.

-Não entendi...

-Pense um pouco, Shura... Pelo que você luta, de verdade e com todas as suas forças?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Suspirou novamente, mas desta vez sorrindo tristemente. Sabia muito bem pelo que lutava.

Por amizade. Para evitar que um dia, amigos e irmãos não tivessem que se enfrentar para sobreviver à crueldade do mundo.

Para que as memórias fossem apenas doces lembranças de tempos e pessoas felizes...

**Rompi tratados, traí os ritos**

**Quebrei a lança, lancei no espaço**

**Um grito, um desabafo**

**E o que me importa é não estar vencido**

**Minha vida, meus mortos, meus caminhos tortos**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, aqui vai a nota final...

Ju, eu bem que tentei escrever um romance, mas... Mas quando li a letra da música que me passou, eu não consegui pensar em outro tema para esta fic.

Amizade é algo que conquistamos em nossa vida, algumas são passageiras, outras... Outras são como a sua, verdadeira, sincera e profunda. Você é mais que uma amiga, é um exemplo, a irmã que Deus colocou em meu caminho e meu coração recebeu.

Eu te amo de verdade, você sabe disso e eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer... Irmã, amiga, companheira, galáctica... Tudo que a vida puder te dar de bom, eu desejo a você. E se um dia eu tive que lutar por algo, esteja certa de que será para que você seja feliz.

Desculpe se a fic ficou curtinha, foi o que a minha inspiração me deu... Porém, maior do que ela, é o meu amor e admiração por você...

TE AMO!!!


End file.
